simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Adultos/Crianças
thumb|300px|rightAdultos/Crianças é uma música cantada por toda cidade, na briga entre as crianças e os adultos (e posteriormente os idosos) no episódio Um bom Bart não deixa se dobrar. A Música é uma paródia da música "Kids" do musical Bye Bye, Birdie!. Letra original Chief Wiggum: Alright, you kids, get down now. We promise we won't kill ya. Homer: Speak for yourself. Bart, get down here! I'm gonna spank you back to the Stone Age! Bart: You can't make us come down! Nelson: You adults are always giving us orders! Seymour Skinner: Yeah, and you kids are always disobeying them! Milhouse: Adults treat kids like children! Kirk Van Houten: Kids treat adults like cash machines! Kids: Adults! Adults: Kids! Kids: Adults! Adults: Kids! Kids: Adults! Reverend Lovejoy: Kids! You've had your fun, now, we've had our fill! Homer: Yeah! You're only here cause Marge forgot her pill! (Murmuro de Marge) Chief Wiggum: Kids! You're all just scandalizing, Vandalizing punks! Krusty: Channel hoppin', Ritalin-poppin' Monkeys! (But please don't quit the fan club.) Marge: Kids! I can nag and nag 'till my hair turns blue! Edna Krabappel: Kids! You've bombed my smokes and don't say thank you! Rod and Todd Flanders: Why can't you be like we are? (everyone throws tomatoes at them) Adults: Oh, what a bunch of brats! Moe: We oughta drown you just like cats! Bart: Adults, you run our lives like you're Colonel Clink! Nelson: Adults! You strut around like your farts don't stink! Lisa: Adults, you're such a drooling, snoring, Boozing, boring bunch! Surley mennie, Three-martini Lunchers! Ralph: I just ate a thumb tack. Milhouse: Adults, they're always telling us to— (Grampa grabs Milhouse) Grampa: SHUT YOUR TRAPS!!! Jasper: Eh, we're fed up with all you whippersnaps! (a group of seniors show up) Seniors: We're trying to get some sleep here, It's almost six fifteen. What's the matter with— Adults: Don't you treat us like— Kids: Can't you just lay off— Seniors: We're sick of all of you— All: Kiiiiids tooooday! Grampa: We're gonna teach all you rugrats a lesson! Homer: Oh, yeah? Pfft! What can you old people do to us? Krusty: Yeah, you old fogey! Moe: Buzz off, you old— (All the kids and adults agree.) Letra traduzida Chefe Wiggum: Tudo bem, crianças, desçam agora. Nós prometemos que não iremos mata-los Homer Simpson: Fale por você mesmo. Bart, desça aqui já! Eu vou te bater de volta até a idade da pedra Bart: Você não consegue fazer-nos descer Nelson: Vocês adultos estão sempre nos dando ordens! Seymour Skinner: Vocês estão sempre desobedecendo Milhouse: Vocês nos tratam como crianças Kirk Van Houten: E vocês crinças tratam adultos como maquinas registradoras Crianças: Adultos Adultos: Crianças Crianças: Adultos Adultos: Crianças Crianças: Adultos Adultos: Crianças Reverendo Lovejoy: Crianças! Vocês ja tiveram sua diversão, agora nós já estamaos cheios Homer: É! Vocês só estão aqui porque a Marge esqueceu de tomar as pílulas (Marge murmura) Chefe Wiggum Crianças! Vocês estão sempre escandalizando, vandalizando, seus marginais Krusty: Channel hoppin', Ritalin-poppin' Macados (Por favor, não sai do fan club) Marge: Eu posso reclamar, reclamar até meu cabelo se tornar azul Edna Krabappel: Crianças! Vocês me embebedam e não dizem "obrigado" Rodd e Todd Flanders: Por que vocês não consegue ser como nós? (todos jogam tomates neles) Adultos'': Que bando de mal-educados Moe: Nós vamos destrui-los como um bando de gatos Bart: Vocês mandam nas nossas vidas como o Coronel Clink Nelson: Adultos! Vocês andam por ai como se o seu peido não fedesse Lisa: Adultos! Vocês estão sempre fazendo bobagens, dormindo, fumando, e fazendo coisas chatas Surley Minnie, três Martinis, lanches. Ralph: Eu acabei de comer um prego Milhouse: Adultos! Estão sempre nos dizendo... (é interrompido pelo Vovô) Vovô: CALEM-SE Jasper: Nós estamos cheios dessas suas discussões (''Um grupos de idosos aparece) '''Idosos Nós estamos tentando dormir aqui. Já são seis e quinze Qual é o seu proble... Crianças: Por quê vocês não nos deixam em... Velhos: estamos cheios de vocês... Todos: Crianças hoje Vovô: Nós vmaos ensinar a todas vocês crianças uma lição Homer: Ah é? O que vocês velhos conseguem fazer? Krusty: é, seus velhotes Moe: É sumam daqui seu velhos (Todos concordam) Categoria:músicas